Return of The Great Houou
by Wildan no Arashi
Summary: Dia sang iblis terakhir dari klan iblis Houou akhirnya memunculkan dirinya setelah bersembunyi sekian lama. Dan dia pun harus menghadapi setiap rintangan saat dirinya bersekolah di Kuoh Akademi. Naruto x Grayfia. Warning : Smart and Strong!Naruto


Author note :

Yo.. I'm back.. saya buat fic ini karena mendapat inspirasi saat membaca **Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal** by **Yamigakure no Ryukage** and **Naruto DxD : Revenge The Last Namikaze** by **fajar jabrik**.. tapi saya jamin alurnya pasti gak bakalan sama..

Disclaimer : Naruto and High School DxD bukan milik saya

Story : Return of The Great Houou © Wildan no Arashi

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

Notification :

"Yo.." perkataan biasa

'Yo..' perkataan dalam hati

'**Yo..' **perkataan naga dalam pikiran

_**Sacred Gear**___untuk Sacred Gear

Ok.. enjoy the story..

Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis. Tiga mahluk supranatural yang masih diragukan keberadaannya oleh beberapa orang. Ketiga mahluk tadi sebenarnya memang ada atau nyata, ketiga mahluk tersebut bahkan pernah berperang beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Peperangan tersebut hanya menimbulkan kerugian di ketiga belah pihak yang berperang, dari fraksi iblis mereka banyak kehilangan para iblis murni dan keempat Maounya, di fraksi malaikat jatuh mereka kehilangan ¾ pasukan mereka, sedangkan berita yang paling mengejutkan berasal fraksi malaikat yang pemimpin mereka yaitu Tuhan sendiri terbunuh dalam perang ini (Author : Aneh..). Saat masa peperangan dua fraksi yaitu malaikat dan malaikat jatuh menakuti satu keluarga iblis yang dapat membunuh mereka hanya dengan sekali serangan, yaitu iblis keluarga Houou.

Keluarga iblis Houou memiliki kemampuan api sama seperti keluarga iblis Phenex, tapi bedanya api dari keluarga iblis ini berwarna hitam atau yang sering disebut juga dengan sebutan Hell Fire. Para iblis yang berasal dari keluarga ini juga memiliki sebuah ciri yang sangat khas, dimana jika setiap iblis memiliki sayap seperti kelelawar tapi tidak dengan para iblis keluarga Houou, para iblis keluarga Houou memliki sebuah sayap yang menyerupai sayap burung phonex berwarna hitam dan juga terdapat percikan api hitam disayap tersebut, dan juga kepintaran mereka yang mungkin menyamai atau melebihi para iblis dari keluarga Sitri. Tapi sayang keluarga iblis Houou sekarang sudah musnah, mereka semua tewas saat para malaikat jatuh menyerang mereka dan membantai mereka, para malaikat jatuh menilai bahwa iblis dari keluarga Houou terlalu berbahaya sehingga mereka membantai para iblis keluarga Houou.

Tapi pada saat malam pembantaian tersebut dua orang tua yang berasal dari keluarga Houou mengirimkan anak mereka yang masih bayi kepada keluarga Phenex yang notabenenya adalah saudara jauh keluarga Houou. Para iblis yang mengetahui bahwa salah satu keluarga iblis terkuat telah dibantai oleh para malaikat jatuh segera menyatakan perang terhadap fraksi tersebut. Sedangkan kedua anak yang selamat tersebut yang ternyata laki-laki dan perempuan besar dikeluarga Phenex, para iblis terlihat gembira saat mengetahui bahwa masih ada anggota dari keluarga Houou yang selamat. Saat mereka berdua sudah dewasa entah takdir atau apa mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta dan akhirnya menikah.

Tapi kebahagian mereka berdua tidak bertahan terlalu lama, saat terjadi perang saudara didalam fraksi iblis yaitu antara anggota Maou lama yang menginginkan agar perang berlanjut dengan para pemberontak yang berasal ke 72 pillar atau keluarga iblis, kedua anggota keluarga iblis Houou tersebut diserang oleh orang-orang misterius sehingga menyebabkan kedua iblis Houou tersebut tewas. Para iblis yang saat itu sedang gembira setelah berhasil mengalahkan para anggota Maou lama dan mengusir mereka kembali harus terpukul saat mengeahui kedua anggota keluarga yang tersisa dari keluarga Houou tewas.

Tapi sebenarnya lagenda tentang iblis keluarga Houou baru saja dimulai..

**...**

Disalah satu gedung pencakar langit terlihat tiga orang remaja laki-laki yang memiliki model rambut sama sedang berdiri dan menatap kearah taman kota, yang membedakan mereka hanyalah warna rambut dan juga bola mata

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kemari..?" tanya salah satu dari remaja tersebut yang memliki rambut blonde spike dengan dua anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya serta poninya juga menutupi dahinya, pemuda tadi juga memiliki bola mata berwarna biru _shappire_ dan juga mengenakan sebuah kaos orange dengan jaket hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka, dan juga celana jeans berwarna hitam

"Menma katanya merasakan hawa malaikat jatuh.. dan dia juga merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang besar bersama dengan malaikat jatuh tersebut." jawab pemuda yang juga memiliki rambut blonde spike pendek serta poninya juga menutupi dahinya, tapi bedanya rambut pemuda ini berwarna lebih gelap serta pemuda ini juga memiliki bola mata berwarna merah _ruby, _dan pemuda tadi juga mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai setengah lengan dan juga pemuda ini mengenakan celana berwarna hitam

"Yah aku juga merasakannya.. kalau tidak salah kekuatan tersebut berasal dari _**Sacred Gear**_.." ucap pemuda berambut blonde spike tersebut lagi, sedangkan kedua pemuda yang sedang bersamanya hanya mengangguk

"Yah.. mungkin salah satu Longinus." balas pemuda berambut hitam spike dan memiliki bola mata berwarna merah _crimson _tersebut atau yang dipanggil juga Menma oleh kedua pemuda lainnya, Menma saat ini mengenakan sebuah kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan juga sarung tangan berwarna merah dan hitam setengah lengan di masing-masing lengannya, Menma juga mengenakan sebuah celana berwarna hitam

"Apakah sudah selesai mengawasinya, Menma..? jika sudah aku mau kembali saja, Grayfia-chan pasti sudah menungguku." ucap pemuda berambut blonde spike tersebut lagi, Menma yang mendengar perkataan tersebut mengalihkan pandangangannya kearah tempat datangnya suara tersebut

"Tunggulah Naruto-_sama_.. lagi pula jika kita pulang kita hanya akan diam saja.. lagi pula sepertinya malaikat jatuh itu sudah beraksi." balas Menma dan kembali menatap kearah dua orang yang sedang berada ditaman tersebut, ditaman tersebut sekarang terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki yang tergeletak dengan berlumuran darah, sedangkan si wanita yang tadi bersamanya yang ternyata malaikat jatuh telah pergi meninggalkannya

"Sepertinya para malaikat jatuh mulai mengincar para manusia yang memiliki _**Sacred Gear**_." ucap pemuda yang memiliki bola mata berwarna merah _ruby _tersebut, kedua temannya hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataannya tadi

"Yah.. kau benar, Yami.. sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." ucap Menma dan mulai menggambar lingkaran sihir, tapi niat mereka untuk pergi terhenti saat melihat Naruto yang masih menatap kearah tempat pemuda tadi tergeletak, saat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto memandang mereka tubuh bersimbah darah pemuda tersebut. Mereka menemukan seorang remaja wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah terlihat sedang melakukan ritual untuk merenkarnasi seseorang menjadi iblis, selesai itu dia pergi dengan tubuh tak sadarkan diri pemuda tersebut lewat lingkaran sihir yang sudah sangat diketahui oleh ketiga pemuda tersebut

**...**

Keluarga atau klan Phenex adalah salah satu dari ke 72 pillar iblis. Para anggota keluarga Phenex memiliki kemampuan untuk mengontrol api serta memiliki regrenasi yang sangat cepat, sama seperti klan Houou yang sudah musnah, setidaknya itulah yang banyak dipikiran para iblis dan mahluk lainnya. Sebenarnya kedua anggota keluarga Houou yang tewas karena diserang oleh orang-orang misterius memiliki seorang anak laki-laki, saat dirasa diri mereka berdua dalam bahaya mereka segera mengirimkan anaknya kepada keluarga Phenex. Karena takut kalau anak ini akan diincar juga maka para anggota klan Phenex tak pernah memberitaukan bahwa masih ada seorang iblis Houou yang selamat, sedangkan untuk anak tadi dia sudah dewasa dan menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan. Nama pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto Houou. Naruto menikahi seorang iblis murni bernama Grayfia Lucifuge yang diselamatkan oleh nona Phenex.

Grayfia sedang bersama dengan bersama dengan nona Phenex atau Lily Phenex dan sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil menunggu Naruto bersama dengan Menma dan Yami untuk pulang dan juga ada seorang pemuda yang bersama mereka. Saat muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan logo sebelah sayap Phonix Grayfia segera menatap kearah tempat tersebut, dari lingkaran tersebut muncul seseorang yang sudah sangat ditunggu Grayfia, yaitu Naruto bersama dengan Yami dan Menma.

"Kalian bertiga dari mana saja hm..?" tanya Lily dan kembali menyesap teh buatan Grayfia tersebut, Naruto, Menma, dan Yami yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam dan berjalan kearah Lily, Grayfia, dan pemuda tersebut. Sampai disana Naruto segera duduk disamping Grayfia sementara kedua temannya duduk di sofa sebelahnya bersama dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan di dunia manusia, Lily-_sama_." jawab Menma dan menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran sofa tersebut. Lily yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan kembli meminum tehnya.

"Aku dengar kalian menemukan tekanan kekuatan.. apa itu benar?" tanya seorang remaja laki-laki berambut merah spike yang poninya menutupi mata kanannya, pemuda tadi memiliki bola mata berwarna merah _ruby_ dan mengenakan sebuah jaket putih dan celana jeans biru tua.

"Yah itu benar Arashi.. kekuatan berasal dari _**Sacred Gears**_.. kalau aku tidak salah itu adalah salah satu dari _Longinus_." Jawab Menma kepada pemuda tersebut atau Arashi, Arashi yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya.. mulai besok kalian berempat akan mulai bersekolah di SMA Kuoh.. aku sudah mengurus semua keperluan kalian, dan untuk sementara kalian akan tinggal disebuah mansion yang aku miliki didunia manusia." sontak ucapan Lily tadi berhasil membuat keempat remaja tersebut terkejut, tapi setelahnya mereka berempat hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan kembali ke kamar mereka untuk beristirahat atau sekedar bersantai.

**...**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan dikoridor SMA Kuoh bersama dengan Grayfia, Arashi, Menma dan Yami sudah terlebih dulu berangkat dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan Grayfia. Naruto dan Grayfia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berbicara satu sama lain untuk saat ini, sebenarnya bukan tidak mau tapi mereka harus menjaga rahasia tentang pernikahan mereka saat mereka berada disekolah ini, dan mereka berdua harus mematuhi pesan tersebut karena itu adalah pesan dari Lily. Begitu sampai didepan kelas XI-A yang akan menjadi kelas mereka berdua, Naruto segera mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya sang guru mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Saat sudah sampai didalam kelas Naruto dan Grayfia langsung menjadi tatapan seluruh siswa dan siswi.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian terlebih dulu." ucap sang guru sambil tersenyum, Naruto dan Grayfia hanya mengangguk mendengar itu

"Naruto Houou.." ucap Naruto singkat, semua yang mendengar itu hanya bisa sweetdrop kecuali Grayfia yang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan suaminya itu.

"Hai.. saya Grayfia Lucifuge.. mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya ya.." ucap Grayfia sambil tersenyum manis dan itu sukses membuat seluruh siswa dikelas tersebut terpesona dengan senyumannya. Setelahnya Naruto dan Grayfia dipersilahkan duduk oleh sang guru, Naruto dan Grayfia duduk di bangku nomor dua dari belakang. Setelah itu pelajaran kembali dimulai dan Naruto hanya memandang kearah langit luar lewat jendela dengan bosan sedangkan Grayfia hanya diam mendengarkan sang guru yang menjelaskan pelajarannya.

**...**

Saat jam istirahat Arashi, Menma, dan Yami yang berada dikelas lain segera bergabung dengan Naruto dan Grayfia, mereka berlima berjalan melewati koridor dan menjadi bahan tatapan para siswa dan siswi. Mereka berlima berhenti berjalan saat melihat salah satu siswi tercantik di SMA Kuoh yang sekarang Grayfia juga menjadi salah satunya berjalan menuruni tangga dan berjalan kearah mereka berlima.

"Ne.. Naruto-kun.. bisakah kau dan teman-temanmu datang ke ruang supranatural klub bersama kami?" Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja Gremory-san.. kau yang memimpin." Naruto beserta kelompoknya kemudian mengikuti dua orang tersebut menuju sebuah gedung tua bermodel khas eropa kuno. Saat masuk kedalam gedung tersebut Naruto hanya terus memasang wajah santainya dan mengikuti Rias dan Akeno kesuatu ruangan, saat sampai didalam ruangan tersebut Naruto dan kelompoknya bisa melihat para budak Rias termasuk Issei yang terlihat masih bingung. Naruto kemudian duduk bersama dengan Grayfia disalah satu sofa disana dan Arashi, Menma, dan Yami juga duduk disalah satu sofa.

"Baiklah untuk Issei-kun.. tentu kau mau tau kenapa kau dipanggil kesini." Issei hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Rias barusan, Rias hanya tersenyum kearah Issei. "Asal kau tau saja kami semua yang berada disini adalah iblis, begitu pun juga kau." Issei yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa dan menganggap ini semua konyol.

"Jangan bercanda Rias-senpai.. jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi sebaiknya aku pergi." Ucap Issei berdiri dan hendak pergi, Rias yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengucapkan suatu nama yang membuat Issei diam.

"Amano Yuuma."

Issei yang tadinya hendak pergi kembali diam saat mendengar nama dari pacarnya tersebut. "Apa hubungannya dia dengan ini?" tanya Issei dengan nada dingin dan kembali duduk, Rias yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Amano Yuuma itu adalah pacarmu sekaligus orang yang membunuhmu.. dan dia adalah malaikat jatuh yang nyatanya adalah musuh kami para iblis di masa lalu." Jawab Rias sambil menyesap teh buatan Akeno tersebut, Issei yang mendengar itu segera memegang perutnya. "Saat kau dalam keadaan sekarat kau memanggilku.. dan aku karena kau yang sekarat aku langsung membangkitkanmu menjadi iblis.. jadi sekarang aku adalah tuanmu Issei-kun.. dan kau adalah budakku sama seperti para anggota supranatural club lainnya." Ucap Rias dan mengembangkan sayap iblisnya diikuti oleh para budak Rias, Issei yang melihat itu tentu saja kaget bukan main. "Biar kuperkenalkan para budakku yang lainnya.. Yuuto Kiba.." Kiba hanya tersenyum kearah Issei saat Rias menyebut namanya.

"Hai Issei-kun.. aku Yuuto Kiba.. dan aku adalah budak iblis dari Bouchou."

"Toujou Koneko.. dan aku juga budak iblis dari Bouchou."

"Saya Himejima Akeno.. wakil ketua klub dan juga budak dari Rias-bouchou." Issei hanya bisa bengong mendengar perkataan ketiga wanita tadi, dan kemudian Issei menatap kearah Rias yang mengibaskan rambutnya

"Dan aku Rias Gremory..iblis darah murni dari keluarga Gremory dan juga tuan dari Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, dan.. juga kau Issei-kun." Ucap Rias dan tersenyum, kemudian mereka semua menghilangkan sayapnya dan menatap kearah kelompok Naruto yang dari tadi diam. "Dan sekarang untuk kau dan kelompokmu Naruto-kun.. tolong perkenalkan diri kalian."

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas dan menaruh buku yang dibacanya. "Aku Naruto Houou.. iblis darah murni dari keluarga Houou.. dan mereka berempat para pelayanku." Ucap Naruto dan menunjuk kearah Grayfia, Arashi, Menma, dan Yami.

"Aku Grayfia Lucifuge.. istri dan pelayan dari Naruto-_sama_.." ucap Grayfia dan menunduk hormat, Issei yang mendengar itu tentu saja terkejut.

"Aku Arashi Sentōki.. pelayan dari Naruto-_sama._" ucap Arashi dan tersenyum

"Aku Menma Sakkaku.. pelayan dari Naruto-_sama_." ucap Menma dengan tampang bosannya.

"Aku Yami Kuchiku.. dan juga aku pelayan atau yang kalian sebut budak iblis dari Naruto-_sama_." ucap Yami dengan nada datarnya. Rias yang mendengar nama klan Naruto tadi mencoba berpikir keras, dia serasa mengingat pernah membaca tentang klan iblis Houou.

"Ara.. tetapi kenapa yang mendaftarkan kalian adalah Lily-_sama.._?"tanya Akeno sambil tersenyum kearah kelompok Naruto, Yami yang mendengar itu pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Itu karena Lily-_sama _adalah orang tua angkat dari Naruto-_sama _.." jawab Yami dengan suara datarnya, semua yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam.

"Hm.. boleh aku tawarkan sesuatu padamu, Naruto-kun..?" Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Rias barusan hanya mengangguk dengan santai. "Aku ingin menawarkan kerjasama dengan kalian."

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Boleh saja.." jawab Naruto tenang, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya memandang heran kearah Naruto yang langsung menyetujui ajakannya. Biasanya seseorang akan berpikir dulu tapi Naruto tidak, dia langsung menyetujuinya.

"Err.. baiklah.. mulai sekarang kau dan kelompokmu serta Issei-kun adalah anggota Supranatural Club." Ucap Rias dan tersenyum, semua yang ada disana hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Rias barusan.

**...**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar taman kota dengan santai, dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya meski sekarang sudah menjelang malam hari. Naruto berhenti berjalan saat sampai disebuah air mancur dan menatap kearah air mancur tersebut.

"Jangan lari kau iblis kecil.." ucap seseorang laki-laki dengan sepasang buah sayap hitam seperti burung yang sedang mengejar seorang remaja yang terlihat seumuran dengan Naruto dan memiliki rambut berwarna coklat. Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa yang dikejar Da-tenshi tersebut adalah salah satu budak iblis Rias yang sekarang sudah menjadi partnernya segera berjalan dengan santai kearah mereka berdua.

"Hoi.. kau burung jatuh.. apa yang kau lakukan didaerah para iblis hm..?" tanya Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang Issei, Issei dan sang Malaikat Jatuh atau yang bernama Dohnaseek segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenang kedepan Issei. "Jangan bilang kau menyerang seorang iblis hm..?" tanya Naruto lagi, Issei yang melihat Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Cih.. iblis rendahan lagi, baiklah aku akan bermain-main denganmu sebentar." Ucap Dohnaseek dan membuat sebuah tombak cahaya, Naruto hanya memandang bosan kearah tombak tersebut. "Mati kau!" ucap Dohnaseek dan melemparkan tombak cahaya tersebut kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat sebuah tombak cahaya menuju kearahnya hanya tetap diam dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"**Jigoku no B****ō****kaheki." **Setelah mengucapkan itu muncul sebuah dinding api berwarna hitam didepan Naruto dan melahap tombak cahaya milik Dohnaseek, Dohnaseek dan Issei yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut. Naruto kemudian menghilangkan dinding api tersebut dan menatap kearah Dohnaseek. "Hanya segitu?" tanya Naruto santai dengan nada mengejeknya, Dohnaseek yang mendengar itu hanya menggeram kesal dan membuat dua buah tombak cahaya.

"Rasakan ini iblis berengsek!" ucap Dohnaseek dan melemparkan kedua tombak cahaya tersebut kearah Naruto, Naruto hanya memandang datar kearah tombak cahaya tersebut sebelum akhirnya dia langsung menghilang dalam lahapan api hitam dan muncul dibelakang Malaikat Jatuh tersebut sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearahnya.

"Beruntung aku sedang malas untuk membasmimu.. pergilah.." tidak perlu diberi tau dua kali Dohnaseek sudah pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Issei yang sudah pingsan. Dua buah lingkaran sihir kemudian muncul menampakkan Rias dengan para pelayannya dan Grayfia dengan Menma, Arashi, dan Yami.

"Naruto-_sama... _kau bersenang-senang dan tidak mengajakku.." ucap Menma saat berdiri disamping Naruto, Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan saat mendengar perkataan Menma barusan.

"Suruh siapa kau tidak ikut denganku.." balas Naruto tenang, Naruto kemudian menatap kearah Grayfia yang masih tetap tenang seperti biasa. "Ada apa Grayfia-chan?.. tidak biasanya kau masih tetap diam."

Grayfia yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Tidak.. aku hanya heran kenapa kau membiarkan Malaikat Jatuh itu pergi?" sontak ucapan Grayfia tadi membuat semua orang diam dan menatap kearah Naruto, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menghela nafas.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya bosan untuk membasmi mereka." Jawab Naruto dengan tampang bosannya, semua yang mendengar itu hanya bisa sweetdrop. Akhirnya mereka semua pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju ketujuan mereka masing-masing.

**...**

Naruto dan Arashi saat ini tengah berjalan-jalan di gang-gang sempit kota untuk mencari seerkor iblis liar yang suka membuat onar didaerah tersebut, Naruto dan Arashi berhenti didepan seorang iblis yang mirip dengan babi tapi memiliki tubuh seperti manusia dan membawa sebuah kapak.

"Coba lihat... ada seekor iblis yang senang membuat onar sedang bersembunyi disini." Ucapan Naruto tadi sontak membuat si iblis liar menghentikan acaranya dan menatap kearah Naruto dan Arashi.

"Grrr.. apa mau kalian? Kenapa harus menggangguku?" tanya iblis tersebut yang acaranya tidak suka diganggu, Naruto kemudian menjentkikan jarinya dan dari jari tersebut muncul dinding api berwarna hitam yang mengelilingi mereka bertiga

"Kami kesini untuk membasmimu karena kau telah berbuat onar didarah ini.. jika mencoba untuk kabur sebaiknya berpikir dua kali, karena apiku ini bukan api sembarangan yang bisa mati begitu saja." Jawab Naruto dengan tenang, setelahnya Naruto menatap kearah Arashi dan mengangguk. "Silakan selesaikan."

Setelah mendengar itu Arashi segera berlari kearah iblis tersebut yang mengayunkan kapaknya kearahnya, setelah berhasil menghindari tebasan kapak dari iblis tersebut Arashi segera memukul iblis tersebut dengan keras hingga membuat iblis tersebut terpental kedinding api Naruto dan dilahap oleh dinding api milik Naruto tersebut. Inilah kelebihan dari Arashi yang berbidak Rook. "Huh.. aku kira dia akan sedikit menghiburku." Ucap Arashi dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Arashi barusan dan menjentikkan jarinya sehingga dinding api tersebut kembali menghilang. "Sudahlah Arashi.. sebaiknya kita pulang.. Grayfia pasti sudah menungguku." Ucap Naruto dan berjalan disusul oleh Arashi dibelakangnya.

**TBC**

Hai.. saya muncul lagi.. padahal Orange Wings masih belum tamat malah buat fic Naruto x HighSchool DxD lagi.. tapi cerita ini hanya akan saya kerjakan saat saya mendapatkan hambatan dengan cerita yang lainnya.. oh ya.. cerita ini pairnya hanya Naruto x Grayfia.. no Harem.. and jika ada ingin mereview silakan, saya sangat hargai review dari anda, ne.. **see you next time..**


End file.
